


Return

by apongcalypse



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apongcalypse/pseuds/apongcalypse
Summary: Drabble collection of the dead ship, Onghwang





	1. Don't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night of Minhyun and Seongwoo as Wanna One members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was inspired by Ikon's "Don't Forget Me." So if you haven't listened to the song yet, then please do!!! And let's both cry together :--)

Seongwoo still finds it surreal.

How he met Minhyun for the first time and talked about how unfair it was for nuest to be joining a survival show. How Minhyun chose him to be part of his group and basically said that he was an all rounder. How they became each other's shoulder to lean on. How they find themselves laughing at each other's stupidity. How they came up with pet names that matched their personality. _Ongcheongi and Hwangcheongi._ How they showed subtle affections to each other.  _It's okay as long as I can make Ong laugh. Minyun is in charge of making me laugh._ How they started to exchange flattering remarks that made their hearts beat ten times faster as the usual.  _He's so cute like honey. Minhyun's feeling is sweet and very clean._

It's the last night of wanna one being together. Minhyun's going to his original home tomorrow and Seongwoo doesn't know if he's ready to let go of the person who makes his world complete. The person who only brings him the  good things in life. The person who still manages to shine amidst the darkness. The person whom he'd be willing to spend his entire life with. 

He looks at the figure in front of him and tightens his hold on his waist. He wonders how the world doesn't deserve this kind of beauty. He frowns, for no one will ever be worth it of  _Hwang Minhyun_. Not even him. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" The taller asks as he intertwines his fingers that are wrapped around Seongwoo's neck. They sway slowly to the song and stare sincerely at each other's eyes.

_Feels like our time has stopped_  
_Doesn’t anything last forever in this world?_  
_Even after time, will you remember me?_  
_With these faraway traces?_  
_Don’t forget about me_

 

"You. I'm always thinking about you." Seongwoo answers him with softness in his eyes. With purity in his words. With tenderness in his tone. And with warmth in his heart.

 

Minhyun chuckles at the response, eyes forming crescent moons. Seongwoo scans him again and  _damn,_ he would never get used to his lover's appeal. If and only if, he could mezmerime Minyun's face everyday, then god,  _please let it happen._ __He wishes.

 

_Our landscape’s color has faded  
I’m waking up from a cruelly beautiful dream_

_If I can’t reminisce you as my everything_  
_Just remain as a piece that can’t be forgotten_

_Whispered promises all night_  
_I hope you remember that day_

 

He smiles back before he speaks the next line. "Minyun, What's  _I love you_ in japanese?" 

"Ai shiteru." 

"How about in mandarin?"

"wǒ ài nǐ."

 

"Wait, why are you asking me these questions?" Minhyun interrogates as silence starts to build up. Seongwoo thinks, maybe it's because it's their last night and he just wants to ask random questions. Or maybe he just wants to hear Minhyun's voice. Or maybe, _just because._

He enfolds him closer. And Minhyun lets his head rest on Seongwoo's shoulder. He sighs, he would love to embrace the taller in his arms forever. He hopes for more time. More time to cherish the blessing that he's holding. But he knows, he can never have that wish. 

 

"I'd like to learn how to say _i love you_ in all languages..." he stops, hesitant to utter the next few words his mouth craves to let out. "...And when the time comes, when I memorize them all and when I'm prepared to blurt them out to you, will you promise to stay?" 

 

_I’m saying goodbye and turning around_  
_Under the same moonlight, we’ll be spending different nights_  
_I’ll try to get used to it, if you’re doing well_  
_That’s a relief, all those days of ecstasy_

 

"I will, Seongwoo. Always. For you. With you." 

 

_Don’t forget, don’t forget_  
_My dear, don’t forget me_

_Don’t forget us don’t forget me_  
_Everything about me_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 am, i'm sleepy and idk whats happening around so please forgive me for this trash -


	2. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise, I'll come back. For you. For us."
> 
> Those are the words Minhyun keeps on holding on to.

"I promise I'll come back, for you, for us."

Those are the words Minhyun keeps on holding on to.

He recalls their graduation day. Everyone around him had a triumphant expression written all over their faces. Finally, their hardwork had paid off. He could shove to his parents' faces the success that was waiting for him. He looked througout the crowd to search for the only person who supported him in the degree that he was taking. Seongwoo.

He met the guy in a dark alley, while he was running away from home because of his parents forcing him to have the same dream as them. Seongwoo was smoking and selling drugs that time but the moment he saw Minhyun, glowing beautifully under the stars, he instantly prayed for a better and decent life. Like Minhyun, Seongwoo had no one else with him so when the older ask him if he could stay at his compact and stained apartment for the time being, he had no choice but to say okay. They got along pretty well. Seongwoo discovered that Minhyun was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He had an older sister who followed the path of what his parents told her and felt remorseful about everything after. He was a clean freak and was willing to do house chores every single day which Seongwoo found amusing and helpful at the same time, he only did not find a pretty man, but also, a housekeeper. He learned to get used to Minhyun's clinging. And hell, he wasn't a big fan of skinship but it definitely didn't apply to Minhyun. 

 

To Minhyun, Seongwoo was like a bee whom everyone was afraid of getting near to. But despite the bone chilling aura, he can be soft and sweet too, like honey. And little did he know, he found himself smiling brightly and screaming silently in his room because of a certaine someone named Seongwoo. But what made Minhyun fell deeper for Seongwoo was when that day when he was exhausted of his requirements in medical school and joked about not wanting to continue anymore since Seongwoo got a proper job and he could just iron his clothes for him in exhange for a luxury life instead of spending money to pay for his tuition. Seongwoo glared at him and utter the words he wanted to hear from everyone else. "No, Keep chasing your dreams, Min. I'll support you in each and every step of the way. I'll work until every part of my body hurts just for you to graduate. So please, do not give up." Minhyun meant it as a joke but he ended up crying instead of laughing. Seongwoo eventually asked Minhyun to make their relationship official. And everything was going fine until they weren't. Seongwoo had to fix some matters with his past clients when was still in the field of illegality. He had to leave on the day of Minhyun's graduation and he didn't tell him. He didn't tell him because he didn't have to know.

 

There, he saw his boyfriend, holding a rose when everyone was having a bouquet. He immediately ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He nestled his head in the crook of his neck. After a few seconds, they both pulled back from each other's embrace. Seongwoo kissed him on the lips gently and smiled.  
"I have to leave later this evening for work purposes. And I'm not yet sure when will I come back so here's a rose..." He stopped and tucked the rose behind Minhyun's ear. "...Wait for me until the last petal falls." Minhyun was too overwhelmed in the moment that the he could only replied: "Promise to contact me." and Seongwoo nodded his head. But he didn't keep his promise. A week after Seongwoo left, Minhyun realized that the rose was made of plastic.

  
He's at the lobby of the hospital he's currently working on. He sits there by the sofa and think of that child he has encountered a while ago. He remembers Seongwoo. He smiles at himself for he has met the second person with the surname 'ong'. He hopes for Seongwoo to return so he can see the child or maybe celebrate with him for having a rare surname.

  
But he's not coming back. His mind says

He will. His heart argues.

  
and he does, standing there infront of him, his first and last love, Seongwoo.

"Hey, long time no see."

Minhyun almost drops his jaw. This is probably the most surprising event in his lofe but he tries his best to mirror Seongwoo and act normal with the crazy beating of his heart.

"Hi..." he laughs awkwardly but makes an attempt to not make the situation uncomfortable. "I was just thinking about you, I met this child and he has the same surname as you and -" he was cut off by Seongwoo, sadness evident in his eyes.

  
"Minhyun, he's my son."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I was inspired by ikon again!!!! Not that I'm promoting them here on ao3 but y'all should stan those boys lol. And oh I have decided to make this as a drabble collection. I hope u like this one owo


End file.
